Didn't Happen
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Jake's first sexual experience is that last thing he expected. Entry for the Alternate Shippers challenge: www. fanfiction. net/u/2333273/
1. Chapter 1

**"The Alternate-Shipper Challenge"**

**Title: Didn't Happen**

**Pen name: Kimmydonn**

**Primary Players: Jacob/Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: Jacob is under 18, he shouldn't be reading about the things he is doing. I would make him older, but I borrowed him from Stephenie Meyer and let Rosalie play with him. I'm a bad mommy. *spank* WARNING: Graphic Sex, including fisting.  
**

**To see other entries in the, please visit the C2: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Alternate_Shipper_Challenge_Entries/81593/99/0/1/

* * *

I walked into the forest, thrilled to be away from the house of horrors. I didn't know how much longer I could stand by and watch Bella let something kill her from the inside.

I stopped with my thumbs inside the waist of my pants. Why the hell was I smelling vampire, even faintly? I pulled the pants off and tied them to my leg, heading to the river. Hopefully the running water would wash the scent away.

I could sense Leah's mind as a wolf, but she was asleep. Her dreams were faint and fuzzy. Good thing. I'm sure she didn't want me watching those. Seth's mind was absent. He had taken my place on Bella's arm, keeping her warm when she shivered. I loped a little way until I ran smack into Cullen stench. Blondie. I pulled back my teeth and circled, wondering what the hell she wanted.

She stood, staring me down; her black eyes levelled on mine. Her yellow hair swirled around her in the breeze, sending the stench my way. It also flared that skirt off her legs, long shapely marble. Why did they have to be so perfectly made? It was easier to hate the hideous. But no, she had to be statuesque, breasts that never sagged, a belly that never grew, and straight smooth limbs, long and luxurious. I took a deep breath of piercing sweetness, reminding myself why I didn't like these people.

"You want to take the baby." She ran up to me, her nose just below my own, a snout at the moment. She had guts. My teeth weren't far from her throat, treaty or no. "You don't want her to have it." She wrapped her cold fingers around my throat. Maybe letting her come so close hadn't been a bright idea on my part either. "I may not be able to stop my brother from thinking it, but I can stop you." Her fist closed.

Time for a little Quileute magic. I was the best of us at controlling my shape. Even a vampire in front of me wasn't enough to prevent me shifting to human. So I phased, the result sending her back on her ass.

"Damn, Blondie, I knew you weren't bright, but how dumb are you?" I ran over her, but she was as fast as they all were. She was on her feet before I connected, putting her hands to my chest and digging in her heels. It hurt and I knew I had palm shaped bruises on my pecs for a few seconds before they healed. I still managed to push her back a yard or two. Her pretty pumps were covered in mud and it reached her ankles. I smirked at that.

"I'm the one talking here, Mutt. You and your pack of curs may be coming and going from my house now-"

"You don't want us in your house, ask us to leave. We don't relish being there you know." She was really goading me. Unable to push her any further, I leaned over her, putting my face in hers. Her upturned nose wrinkled and her eyes narrowed. She huffed and smell nearly made me retch. Reflexively, curling in on myself, I bent my neck further, my nose alongside hers.

Her narrow eyes widened, as did mine. Her fingers curled and I felt her nails dig into the skin of my chest. I grunted at the pain and it emphasized the fact that my lips had just touched hers. Icy, dead flesh - could anything be more disgusting? I mean, Bella had be a necrophiliac or something. This was revolting. Why wasn't I jumping out of the way? Her nails in my skin, possibly.

Her eyes narrowed again and she used her tongue to push my face off hers.

"Gross!" I yelled, putting the back of my hand to my mouth.

"Gross? I'll give you gross. Being licked by a filthy, mangy-" She pushed on my bloody chest. The wounds were closed, but the blood was there. She wasn't tempted by me though. My blood would taste to her like... well, like blood would to me. She didn't push hard, opening space between us, but had she wanted, I'd be on my ass right now.

"You want a licking, Blondie?" I gripped her shoulder and hip, planning to turn her over my knee. I should have known that wouldn't work. The bitch headbutted me, breaking my nose and blinding me for a moment.

I growled and turned her as intended, throwing her to the ground instead of my knee. I dropped to the ground, expecting to land on top of her.

I was on her all right. She'd flipped over and was in the middle of a kip up. Her marble body slammed into mine, breaking a rib and bagging me.

I landed on my feet and cupped myself, hoping this pain faded as quickly as any other. Damn, that hurt.

The bitch was laughing at me. "Did I damage it?'

I growled. My anger made the pain easy to ignore. I straightened and balled my hands into fists. I ran at her.

She smiled and swung one hand around and up. She laughed as she had me literally by the balls. "Hmm, I wonder what I can get you to agree to now? They'll heal, if I leave them on."

Her thumb was stroking my scrotum. What the hell? She was smiling more broadly now, but not entirely cruelly. I frowned, bending in on myself, fighting the reaction she was getting. I was sure she was just taunting me, playing with the stupid teenager, but her eyes widened as I pulled her skirt with my cock. It was lifting against her. Her eyes drifted down and she couldn't seem to look away.

"Play with matches?" I taunted, jabbing her in the belly with a quick thrust of my hips. Felt like humping a damn wall, but at least it made my point.

She ground her jaw and put a hand to my shaft now. Mine shot out as well, trying to stop her. Too slow, as always, hers was under. She smirked before she squeezed. My mouth fell open. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't not how that should feel. It should not feel better than when I did it myself. Her hand was cool, but that just eased the heat. All wrong, very, very wrong.

I growled and reached under that damned skirt now. She wanted to play? I nearly lifted her off the ground with the swing. I ripped my hand back. She wasn't wearing underwear. I looked at my hand, thinking it might corrode or something. She had been wet? Was that normal?

"You dare," she spat at me, tightening the grip in both her hands. I whimpered and my knees buckled. I had to fight back and it seemed obvious what distracted her. I swung my hand around and caught her again. I did lift her this time, trying not to fall myself. She squealed and kicked at my shin.

I went down, and thankfully, she let me go. I would have nightmares of my willy coming off in her hand for the rest of my life.

She was still on her feet, while I was kneeling on the ground. I had to get the upper hand again somehow. I phased again and knocked her over in the process. Her eyes were wide, and she was right under me. Once again it seemed she couldn't keep her stare off the appendage between my legs. I barked a laugh as I pissed on her.

"Oh my god!" She rolled away and ripped off her clothing. She turned, blazing white skin, fury in her black beady eyes. "You will die, dog. Treaty or no."

I couldn't answer her like this, so, like an idiot, I phased back. "Bring it, Blondie."

She collided with me, knocking me flat on my back. I'd thrown my arms up to protect myself and she caught my wrists pinning me to the ground.

"How dare you?" She spat on me. Her venom on my lips didn't burn as I expected. I returned the pleasantry and she tightened the hold her thighs had on my hips. I felt slight heat amidst the dead flesh on me.

Shit, she was right over me. She must have realized the same moment because she jumped back. "That did not just happen," she declared.

"No way it did," I agreed. Of course, I still flying at full-mast, casting the lie on both of us.

"None of this happened."

"None of it."

She disappeared.

* * *

I ran on four limbs, checking the borders of the Cullen land. No sign of Sam and his pack. No sign of any other bloodsuckers. Leah was down for the count and Seth was inside, eating. The familiar stench of Cullen reached me. I swear, she knew just when to show up.

"This isn't happening either," Rosalie declared appearing behind me. I spun, claws scrabbling on the dirt and needles under me.

I was confused. I was a wolf for fuck's sake. It didn't stop her from jumping on my back and running those damned fingernails down my spine. I groaned as she opened wounds.

I phased, throwing her off again. "What the yellow rubbery fuck, blondie? Have you lost your only brain cell? Because you can't grow it back, you know."

I had to turn to face her and she was straddling me again before I quite knew what was going on. "NOT happening," she repeated. She ran those nails down my chest, but this time they didn't dig. I groaned as my body once again betrayed me. She wore a short skirted dress and it was obvious with her pressed this closely, that she was naked beneath. Why? Why was she doing this?

I was pushing up into her again, the last place I wanted to be. I twisted under her and she pinned my shoulders to the ground, driving her hips back on me.

Goddamn, she was wet, again. I hadn't had the opportunity, or bravery, to ask anyone if that was normal for vampires, all girls, or neither.

"Why?" I all but whimpered.

She shook her head, biting her lip. It should not be giving me the urge to bite it for her. "How can there be a reason for something that isn't happening." She closed her eyes and sighed as she settled down on me.

I bent my elbows to grab her arms even as my head bent back. She wasn't hot, but she wasn't as cold as I'd expected either. And damn if she didn't fit like a glove. "Stop?"

Her eyes, which had remained closed as she adjusted to me, opened now. "Really?" She swivelled her hips and I thought I might blow on her right then. Her tight walls rubbed each side of me and coiled up my length. It was unlike anything my dick had felt before. I was sixteen, for Christ's sake. Had she forgotten that? What did she expect to happen?

"No, not really," I growled through my clenched jaw, fighting against the sensations. I didn't want this. Didn't I? Didn't it feel as good as I'd ever imagined? I tightened my hands on her arms, driving myself up into her, answering my own question - of course I wanted this. Rosalie arched, her fucking blonde hair tickling my thighs.

I moved my hands from her arms to her chest, gripping her breasts. It would be cruel to a human woman, the way I squeezed, but she moaned. I felt another ripple of tension along my shaft. She was squeezing me. Holy shit.

My head came off the ground as my entire body tightened. Her squeeze was almost as tight as her hand, just shy of pain. She lifted her hips from me and I collapsed down again, gasping. I would never know how, but I'd managed. I'd held out.

But she wasn't done, she was going to try to kill me. I still had my eyes closed, still happy that I'd clung onto some small victory, when I felt her cold lips on the head of my cock. "No," I groaned. "Venom." Venom kills, she was going to fucking kill me.

She wrapped her hand around me and kept her lips at the top, stroking as she sucked. Damn, she was determined to get me off for some reason. She released just long enough to flash dark eyes at me. "I can be careful." I eased up when I knew she was paying attention.

Her technique was unbelievable. Emmett was a lucky man. Her cool wet tongue found folds and creases on my shaft I didn't remember seeing myself. The movement of her hand followed the small movements of her mouth. She never took much of me inside her lips, close to those razor sharp teeth, obviously taking care not to kill me. After the ride she'd taken earlier, I couldn't fight her long. She let my jizz slide back down my shaft and stroked me.

"Your turn." Before I had time for more than a gasp, she sat on my face. If I thought she was going to kill me before, now I knew I was dying; I was suffocating on her. My nose and mouth were filled with sticky wetness. If I hadn't just come, I'd probably be hard again. Even so, I hit her thigh once with a fist. "Make me move," she taunted, squirming, rubbing herself on my face.

"Get off," I tried to yell at her with the little air I had. She had to have heard, but couldn't necessarily understand.

I put my hands to the joints of her hips, tossing her from me. I'd had just about enough of this. She landed, crouched, at the base of a tree. I pulled out her ankles, making her sit hard on the ground, legs spread wide. I took one quick look at the object of my torture before moving my eyes to hers, her face.

"Now look here. I'm not playing this game." I shoved three fingers into her. "You don't just jump me out of the blue." I swept them out and added the fourth. Her head bent back as she screamed. "You don't sit on my face." I pulled and pushed, hooking my fingers, trying to pull her to me, and then pushing her back as hard. "And you do not suck me off. You're going to kill me. If you aren't getting what you need, you can ask, like a person."

"Yes, yes," she panted. "Please."

Okay, that was seriously hot. I had vampire pleading with me.

I pulled my hand out part way, folding my fingers completely so that my whole fist slid slowly into her. "I don't want my cock in you ever again, Blondie. But if you like this," I turned my fist inside her and pulled it out slightly; she screamed. "You can ask. I don't mind using a closed fist on a girl like you."

"Bastard," she groaned. I pulled my hand right out. She stuck her hips out farther. "Oh god, don't stop." I punched into her again, twisting as I did. "Fucking mutt," she swore, her pleasure painted on her flawless face. "This isn't happening." She shook her head from side to side. "Can't be happening. So good. Oh, my God."

I continued to work my fist in and out of her. She seemed to like when I twisted, so I did that too. Her pussy was clenching on my hand, hard, but I didn't stop stroking it in and out of her. "Stop denying that you're into bestiality, Blondie. Because you can't really think of this as anything else can you?" Flashing back to some sex ed or website, or who knew what, I rubbed my free fingers through the rest of her slit.

"Oh my god, you, your wolf, oh my god."

Both hands froze in place. Holy crap. She seriously just... Holy crap. That was NOT happening. This wasn't happening, but that REALLY wasn't happening.

"Are you going to howl?" I asked as her moans became louder and less coherent. There was definitely something satisfying about having a vampire at my mercy, as Rosalie was this minute. The fact that it was Rosalie, the ice queen, just added a little something. And she was at my mercy, not just for the high she was begging for, but because I could tear her apart before she had gotten her head back on straight.

"Yes, yes. Oh, Oh, Ooooooooh." It wasn't quite a wolf howl, but definitely a howl of some sort.

I winced as she tightened hard enough to strain fingers, possibly breaking one. I pulled my hand out of her and wiped it on her skirt.

"You are a sick bitch, Rose. This didn't happen."

"Nope." She hadn't risen, laying there, splay-legged. She panted, trying to catch breath, catch sanity again. "Didn't happen."

"Good." I phased and ran, finishing my circuit. As I fled, I tried desperately to scrub the whole day from my brain. It wasn't possible. Edward and the pack were going to know. Cullens were going to be the death of me.

I wondered if she _would_ want me to do that again. Damn, what wasn't Emmett doing with her? It seemed like they were nearly inseparable. Why was she doing this? I suddenly got a very bad feeling. I ran for the house, calling Edward out. My thoughts loud and filled with naked screaming Rosalie. I wanted answers.

"Do you mind?" he growled, emerging from the house. "It's bad enough seeing that in Emmett's head."

I stopped, my tail tucking between my legs. _What do you mean in Emmett's head?_

Edward pinched his nose. "You were wise to tell her off; do it again. Bella needs me. She needs you too." His black eyes were filled with disappointment on top of the guilt and grief that were ever-present these days.

I followed him in, after rounding up clothes. Edward waited for me at the door. "She's agreed not to seek you again. Please, put it out of your mind."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or sad that I wasn't going to have any recurrences. I didn't want sex with Rosalie, but at least it was sex. Damn, I was sixteen, wasn't I?

I tried to follow Edward's advice, forget the whole thing. After all, it didn't happen.

* * *

Thank you to PTB betas, KelseyJane and Kas90, for their beta help.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
